Archangel
=Archangel= Personality By day, Beatrice was a bartender at a local pub of a small town in northern Ontario, Canada. Having had the pleasure of meeting plenty of folks who've come to her to wash their worries away with alcohol, she often found herself feeling sympathetic for others. However, those who met her also got to encounter her strange, somewhat eccentric personality, like her hobby of folding the bills and bank statements she'd recieve by mail into paper air planes and throwing them into a fire place. No, she doesn't do it out of spite, but purely for the pleasure of making paper air planes and throwing them into the fire place. Sometimes, she would show up at a friend's house at 3am in the morning, just to ask them if they had cashewss and iced tea since she ran out and all the stores in walking distance were closed. By night, Beatrice was... more or less the same person, only she spends most of the night on her computer with several, bright terminals blaring in her face. She also likes being naked. Nobody knows what she does on the computer so much, only that she spends almost the entire night up, sleeping at 5am each morning. She tends to act a little brash sometimes, and often likes to try and hook people up into relationships. Shameless as she is, she also likes to playfully make people uncomfortable. Regardless, most people describe her company as "pleasant" and "interesting" at the most. She also has a fondness of dancing on the spot to music nobody else can hear. She can also play the drums. Appearance Beatrice has long reddish-brown hair on top of a pale, fair body, which often earned her looks at the pub she worked at despite her complete obliviousness to any affection she's given. Ever since the had obtained the suit, however, her ears have become pointed, as she changed her biology to an elf. The Suit The Archangel is a suit designed primarily for flight, using special matter-emitter "wings" to keep her suit in the air. It is capable of accelerating to extremely fast speeds, and also comes with a compact but effective capacitor to take care of energy needs. The capacitor also powers the Archangel's three primary weapons: the Wave-Motion Gun capable of neutralizing targets through thick armour and entire buildings, the Particle Beam gun that serves as a long-ranged anti-personnel precision rifle, and the Pulse Rifle that can pump out plasma at a fairly high rate-of-fire. With special Environmental Control technology, the Archangel is able to withstand almost any element and can face extreme temperatures. The HUD is equipped with plenty of observation capabilities, such as thermal vision, radar and optics that is able to pick ground targets from orbit. Images archangel_buildupgrade.png|With upgrades. Beatrice0.jpg Beatrice1.jpg|She's passionate. Fuckyeah.jpg Beatrice9.jpg Beatrice6.jpg History & Whereabouts Beatrice was first recruited into Team Aegis to help extract innocent civillians from conflict. Along with Wanderer and Freebird, she the mission to success, directing her squad, the Talons. After the Unlikely Heroes event, Beatrice went to the Armour Corps base in New Zealand to negotiate with command for the terms of their diplomacy, and has since remained at the base. While she rarely dons her suit as of late, she has opened a bar and jokingly tries to hook up her customers by providing discounts if they at least play along. Category:Pilots Category:Infobox templates Category:Templates Category:Light Category:PACYOA: TE